Flash Sentry/Galería
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight looking up at Flash Sentry EG.png|Oh, es la Princesa Flash Sentry saludando a Twilight.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png|Wow ,estas bien? Flash putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png Twilight and Flash -bumping into each other- EG.png|Oh devemos..dejarnos de encontrarnos asi Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|Tocándosen las manos Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png|(risa) Yo siempre...esparciendolo todo Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle -be true to you- EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png|Espiando a Sunset Shimmer Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png|Twilight gratificante Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png|Que otra cosa podria hacer? No demostrar tu inocencia? Twilight about to say yes EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash -one no would've been fine- EG.png|Un "no" habría bastado! Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png|Twilight espera! Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png|Se que dijiste que no vendrias al baile conmigo pero considerarias darme una pieza? Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight bumps into pony Flash Sentry EG.png Pony Flash smiling EG.png|Flash Sentry, en la visión de Twilight Flash Sentry helping to Twilight up EG.png|Wow devemos dejar de encontrarnos asi Flash_Sentry_pony_Eg.png Flash Sentry Contraparte Humana de EG.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Impresionado.png Asombrado.png|Mirando a Sonata Rainbow Rocks 186.png|Grrr Discutiendo con sentry.png|A punto de golpear a Snips Chocando.png Estas bien.png Discutiendo con flash y su banda.png Todos en shock.png|¿Que Hacen? Flash Drive enojados.png|Retando a Trixie No otra vez.png Eso no es musica.png Murmuros molestos.png|Flash y su banda ven mal a las Rainbooms Flash juzga a twilight.png|Traidora Twilight sonrojada.png|Callado frente a Twilight Ignorandola.png|¿Alguien escucho algo? Respiro.png Poniendose duro.png|Enojado con Twilight Flash drive vs Ecologistas.png Tirando al rival.png|Tomen esto Hippies Enojado.png|RAYOS Alegre de lo que hizo sunset.png|Es la chica que amamos a odiar Un abrazo como disculpa.png|Felicitando a Twilight Momento incomodo.png|Sonrojados Agua fiestas.png Trixie tira humo.png Disfrutando de la musica.png|En el corto Un Dia Perfecto para la Diversion Selfie.png|Sonrían Tres son Multitud Twilight, Rarity, Flash y un pegaso de cristal.png Twilight, Rarity, Flash, pegaso de cristal y Cadance.png Twilight, Rarity, Flash, pegaso de cristal y Cadance 2.png FS_Three's_a_Crowd.JPG Flash Sentry....png Flash Sentry ID S4E11.png Mercancía TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png Primera aparicion de 'FS'.png|Primera aparición de las iniciales "FS" en 4chan NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png|Muñeco de Flash con la muñeca de Twilight humana Large.jpeg Twilight y flash sentry.jpeg|Flash con Twilight humana Pomy flash.jpg|Versión juguete poni de Flash Flash Sentry solo.jpeg|Flash Sentry muñeco solo en caja Pg 15.jpg|Flash Sentry en la lista de amigos del perfil de Aplejack en My Stable Micro-Series issue 10 page 5.jpg Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje